<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Three Years by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559131">Twenty Three Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversery dinner is a quick reminder to them just how far they've come!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty Three Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely un-betaed (Sorry!) Just to appriciate 23 years of Stargate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy anniversary!” Sam said waking him with a pepper of kisses down his collarbone.</p><p>“What?” Jack asked panicked for a moment, she couldn’t mean their wedding anniversary, could she? No, no, they married in the spring, and it was summer—right that was right?</p><p>“Jack it’s okay.” Sam chuckled as she looked up at him. “Not our wedding anniversary.”</p><p>“Gesh!” Jack exclaimed, “Talk about a heart attack.”</p><p>“Oh come on, don’t you remember what today is?” Sam smiled more.</p><p>He guessed it was important but he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what was so important about July 27<sup>th</sup>!</p><p>“Come on Jack, Daniel has been going on about it for months now, this is why we’re all going out tonight, remember?”</p><p>So, Daniel was involved huh?</p><p>“Alright, you asked for it—“she grinned rolling on top of him and straddling him. “—I’m just going to have to remind you.” She bit her bottom lip before she found his hardness start to press into her. “Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside rather then the outside, it doesn’t mean I can’t handle whatever you can handle.” She grinned looking him square in the eye like she did that day. She leaned over and whispered in his ear “Why did a certain Colonel O’Neill have that happen the last time I said those words too?” she teased him.</p><p>“Oh yah!” he exclaimed. “Why do you think I had to sit down!”</p><p>Sam giggled before she moved back just far enough to start kissing him.</p><p>“SG-1 forming.” He said breathlessly as she moved back.</p><p>“Yah.” She nodded.</p><p>“Twenty—three?” he asked her.</p><p>“It’s a long time.” Sam acknowledged. “You’ve became quite the legend Jack.” She grinned. “The new lieutenants still get a green look when I say I’m General Carter O’Neill, then they realise I’m Sam Carter and turn a whole different colour green.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Oh I bet.” He smiled. “It’s quite different now, to what it was back then, the whole program is.” He admitted.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Sam smiled.</p><p>The whole program now ran on three pillars, none of them had seniority over the others, but they made a pack, where one would disagree it was a no deal, if one didn’t understand they’d leave it to the expert. It ran really smoothly.</p><p>She was General over Home-world Research and Development, and she was based at the SGC, as such she ran the base there as well. With two little stars on her shoulders she simply adored her job and when they met the famous “Samantha Carter” in person there was to her annoyance a sense of awe, which soon wore off as soon as people started realising they would actually have to take her orders.</p><p>General John Sheppard, was the Sam Carter of the Pegasus Galaxy. They had returned Atlantis to the Pegasus Galaxy after a shrine had been found in the distance corners of our galaxy and there lay several ZPM. John had returned the city to Pegasus. It was different now in Pegasus after the Wraith had been sent back to hibernation indefinitely. They had over seventy per cent of the city running, John depended on Rodney to oversee the scientist department and send reports, plan scientific research with both Doctor Jackson and Sam back on earth. Colonel Lorne ran a tight ship military wise and was smart enough to listen to John, protecting civilians and military alike.</p><p>And the third in the tripod was General Cameron Mitchell. When they were looking for Jack’s replacement as head of Homeworld Security, Jack had shook his head at the president. The project was simply too big to only have one man at the top. When they had suggested Sam’s name he had said without reservation that Sam was no pencil pusher, she deserved the promotion, but with the previous president on his way out Jack had suggested Sam stay in the Springs where they were raising their family, John to oversee the Pegasus project and Cameron was the one which was sent into diplomatic relations in DC! Sam wondered if Jack knew the outcome of the election, as Cameron had to work really hard to not be sarcastic with the current President, it seemed a cruel prank to pull on Cam but all the same, she was glad she didn’t have to deal with the President! They had all met him on an occasion where he undermined their work, then suggested they make the program public. All three of them had passionately objected to going public where he came up with a plan of a space division of the air force. Cam had somehow made it go public with a cover for them, make it look like all this money was being pumped into that programme, whereas that overhead was relatively small as all they were doing was benefiting from technology which was hundreds of years behind where they actually were.  Sam didn’t actually know if Cameron had it in him, but Jack did, and the previous administration had put through they’re promotions and split home world security accordingly.</p><p>“But Daniel wants us all together again, you know, you, me, Teal’c, Vala, Cam—”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” He said understanding. “You know tomorrow is a better day for us.” He told her.</p><p>“It is?” she asked him.</p><p>“Oh Yeah!” he grinned. “Nineteen years ago we each sat in a chair and admitted how we felt for each other.” He said with a grin.</p><p>Sam smile went wide and her resolve melted. “The za’tarc machine.”</p><p>He nodded “I would have given it all up there and then to be with you.” He told her.</p><p>“You didn’t need to, we’re together, we got there.” She smiled.</p><p>“So—twenty three years huh?” he grinned.</p><p>“Here’s to many more.” She told him with a kiss.</p><p>“Want me to show you what I wanted to do to you that day in the briefing room?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>